Me gustas
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Mich es mi novio,aunque estos días se comporta un poco raro/ya no pasamos tiempo juntos Mich¿estas enfadado conmigo?\/no es eso Bubbles,es que estoy ocupado\/Me gusta que sonrías,me gusta que te rías,me llores Bubbles\/El era el único que podía hacerme sonreir\/Tu también me gustas Boomer\/Con el era feliz\


**Hola he traído un nuevo finc,esta vez de los azultitos BoomerXBubbles,hay son tan tiernitos que me comería a las pecas de Boomer,me recuerdan a las chispas de chocolate U.U**

**Xana:Porque solo puedes pensar en eso ¬¬U**

***Cógo un guante,aprieto un botón y el guante sale disparada a la cara de Xana***

**Ejem...¿por dónde iva?¡Ha si! Este finc es de los azulitos,la próxima vez intentaré que sea de los verdes,todavía no he escrito una de ellos.**

**Xana: Raro,puesto que es tu pareja favorita.**

**Si,pero normalmente cuando Butch se pone celoso ¡me encanta!**

* * *

**POV BUBBLES:**

Era una mañana excelente,las nubes blancas,los rayos del sol,los pajaritos cantando,un día perfecto para mis hermanas y para mí,parecía que nada iva a ir mal,me encontraba caminando con mis hermanas para ir a la escuela,estábamos en un cruce y giré a la izquierda separando me de mis hermanas para ir a recoger a mi novio Mich y caminaríamos juntos para ir a la escuela, paré en frente de su puerta y toqué el timbre.

-¿Si?.-Una mujer abrió la puerta,era su madre-Oh buenos días Bubbles-

-Buenos días señora-Le saludé con una sonrisa-¿está Mich?-

-Pues...ya salió a la escuela-Me dijo ella-

-Oh ya veo,pues hasta luego-dije un poco apenada-

Me despedí de ella y me dirigí hacia la escuela,era extraño normalmente íbamos juntos,supongo que por la primera vez no importaría,oí una voz,se parecía a la de mi novio,pero no podía ser ¿o si?.Me acerqué de donde provenía esa voz para estar segura,oí una voz femenina,¿podía ser?no quería saberlo a si que salí corriendo de allí.Llegé a la escuela y me encontré a mis hermanas con los rrbz,que ya no nos llevamos mal,salvo Butercupp y Butch ellos se llevan igual que antes,aunque pienso que se pelean solo para ocultar que esta enamorados.

-¿Hoy no vienes con tu novio?-Me preguntó Boomer-

-No,salió más antes que yo-Respondí con una sonrisa intentando no parecer apenada,pero se que no lo he logrado-

-De seguro se cansó de ti y ahora mismo se esta revolcando con...-Dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona,pero fue interrumpido por mi hermana que le dio en la cabeza-

-¡Cállate imbécil!-Le gritó Butercupp-

-No importa Butercupp se que no es verdad-Le dije,aunque intentaba no llorar-

-Bueno entremos o se nos hará tarde-Dijo Blossom,supongo que no quería romper su record se asistencia-

Los seis entramos a la escuela y una vez dentro del aula busqué a mi novio con la mirada,pero no lo encontraba,seguramente todavía no había venido senté en mi asiento y empeze a platicar con mis hermanas,hasta que llegó princesa,se dirigió hasta nosotras y me miraba con una sonrisa burlona¿ahora a qué venía eso?.

-Buenos días Bubbles-Me dijo con su voz chillona.-¿Qué tal esta Mich?-

-Lárgate Princesa-Dijo Boomer defendiendo me-

-Hmp-Ella se fue-

-Gracias Boomer-le dije con una sonrisa amable,toda la que amabilidad que podía dedicarle a Boomer en estos momentos,no mucha la verdad-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Me preguntó,supongo que se a dado cuenta-

-Si,estupenda mente-Le conteste-

-¿Seguro?-Demonios Bubbles intenta sonreirle-

-Si Boomer gracias-Le volví a contestar-

-Mmmm...esta bien-Dijo,no muy convencido-

Se olló la puerta abrirse,desvié mi mirada hacia ella y allí estaba él,mi novio,me quise levantar para preguntarle porque había salido sin mí,pero no quería agobiarlo a si que me quedé sentada esperando a que se sentara en su sitio para simplemente saludarle se sentó y me levanté.

-Buenos días Mich-Le saludé-

-Buenos días Bubbles-me dijo-

-Mich,estos días has estado muy raro,no has querido comer conmigo,ni ir a la escuela juntos,ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos...¿estas enfadado conmigo?-le dije,ya no lo soportaba más-

-No,Bubbles no es eso,es que estos días estoy muy ocupado-¿Qué quiere decir eso?quería preguntarle que porque estaba tan ocupado,pero no lo hice,simplemente no podía-Lo siento.

-No importa-dije y volví a mi asiento-

* * *

Ya han tocado,por fin se ha acabado,no quería estar más ahí dentro,no podía soportar tener a Mich al lado mía,estaba dolida,¿por que me sentía así?Ni siquiera son seguras mis suposiciones,ahora me tocaban clases extraescolares,pero no quería pasar tiempo allí,más sabiendo que Mich estaba al disponía a cruzar la salida,pero.

-Bubbles,¿estas bien?te noto un poco deprimida-Me dijo alguien,era Boomer-

-Si,gracias Boomer-Le sonreí,era la única persona capaz de hacerme sonreir en estos momentos-

-Eso eso es!sonríe como tu lo haces-Me dijo-me gusta que sonrías-

-Gracias Boomer yo...-Me interrumpió mi celular,era un mensaje de Mich-Lo siento Boomer,Mich quiere que nos veamos,¡nos vemos luego!-

Corrí hacia el parque que era el lugar en donde me había al parque y lo ví a el,con alguien más era...Princesa...Me acerqué a el,temiendo me lo peor,espero que la razón por la que Princesa este a su lado no sea la que pienso...

-Hola cariño...¿qué querías?-Dije firme-

-Pues...quería hablar contigo...-Me dijo,Mich tomo una bocanada de aire-Estoy saliendo con Princesa-

Cuchillos,cuchillos es lo que sentía,cuchillos apuñalando me por cada palabra,mire al suelo,no podía articular ninguna palabra,luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran,quise correr,volver a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto,para poder llorar en paz,pero no podía,simplemente no podía...

-Te preguntaras ¿cómo pasó?-Me dijo,quería saberlo y asentí-

_**Flasback**_

_Princesa iva de pupitre en pupitre para repartir las invitaciones de su cumpleaños número 17,era en su gran mansión,abajo ponía que todo el que fuera a su fiesta recibiría gran cantidad de dinero,seguramente para que no faltase ninguna persona,incluso ponía que iva a venir una famosa banda ''One direction'' ponía._

_-Hey chicas,¿vais a ir a la fiesta?-Preguntó Brick,aunque más se refería a Blossom-_

_-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Dijo Butercupp-_

_-No podemos-Dijo Blossom-_

_-¿¡Porque no?!.-Gritó Butercupp decepcionada,-_

_-Pues porque el profesor no estará y nos a dejado a cargo-Explicó Blossom-_

_-POORFIIISS-Suplicarón Bubbles y Butercupp-_

_-Mmm...*Suspira*esta bien-_

_-Bueno...ya que vas a ir...¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-preguntó Brick-_

_-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Blossom felizmente-_

_Mich se acercó a Bubbles._

_-Bubbles¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta?-_

_-Claro que sí Mich-_

_-Genial pasaré a por ti a las 7:45-_

_Día de la fiesta._

_-¿Bubbles cómo estas?-Preguntó preocupada Blossom-_

_-Si no os preocupeis,disfrutad de la fiesta *Estornuda*-Dijo Bubbles,su voz se notaba ronca y apagada-_

_-¿Segura?-Preguntó butercupp no muy convencida-_

_-Segura-Dijo Bubbles sonriendo-_

_-Esta bien,volveremos a las 10:00¿si?-Dijo Blososm-_

_-Vale-_

_Blossom y Butercupp se se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su teléfono,marcó unos números y puso el teléfono en su oído._

_-¿Diga?-Se oyó desde la otra línea-_

_-¿Mich?Soy yo Bubbles,estoy enferma,no podré ir a la fiesta-_

_-Oh deacuerdo ¿quieres que me quede contigo?-_

_-No cariño,disfruta tú de la fiesta-_

_-Esta bien,besos te quiero cuidate y mejorate-_

_En la fiesta._

_Mich se encontraba bailando,y un poco aburrido puesto que había venido solo,ojala que su novia estuviera ahí,así por lo menos no estaría aburrido,le apetecía bailar asi que busco a una chica cualquiera que no tuviera pareja,pero todas tenían,siguió buscando con la mirada¡hasta butercupp tenía pareja!y eso que ella no le gusta mucho ese tema,siguió buscando y divisó a una pobre chica que estaba sola,pero para su desgracia esa persona no era nada más y nada menos que...la cumpleañera...princesa...Fue hasta ella._

_-Hola Princesa-Saludó Mich-_

_-Hola Mich,¿tú no deberías estar con la rubia?-_

_-Estaba enferma-Respondió-y me preguntaba que si ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-_

_-¡Me encantaría!-_

_Se quedaron bailando toda la noche,y después de la fiesta fueron a dar un paseo._

**_Fin del FlashBack._**

Y eso es lo que pasó-Me dijo,mientras que ella sufría con su resfriado el se lo estaba pasando bien con la zorra de Princesa-

Ya no lo soportaba más quería llorar,llorar y gritarle cosas a Mich,empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y a llorar como nunca lo hizo,escucho a Mich llamarle,pero no lo hizo caso y siguió corriendo,sin un lugar en concreto,llegó al bosque y se recostó en un árbol,¿qué más daba?si el era feliz,ella también lo era...¡no!¡eso era mentira!Ojalá en verdad fuera así...sentí unos brazos rodearme y miré esa persona,era Boomer.

-No llores Bubbles,llorar no se te ve bien-Me dijo Boomer-me gusta cuando sonríes,me gusta cuando te ríes,me gusta cuando estas feliz, me llores Bubbles.

Boomer me limpio con la llema del dedo las lágrimas de mis ojos,se sentía tan bien,el sabía hacerme sonreir,con el me sentía feliz.

-Tu también me gustas Boomer-Le dije y acto seguido,me beso y yo le correspondí.

Ese día sentí que nunca más volvería a llorar por amor,nunca más...

* * *

_**-FIN-**_

**¿Le ha gustado?¡Dejen reviews pliss!**


End file.
